Came out of Nowhere
by england girl
Summary: Bella is a doctor in a busy city hospital, she is working night shifts when a 3 car pileup comes rushing in. Little does she know what she is saving will change her life. Normal pairings ExB JxA EmxR all human Title might change
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Bella is a doctor in a busy city hospital, she is working night shifts when a 3 car pileup comes rushing in. Little does she know what she is saving will change her life. Normal pairings ExB JxA EmxR

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or lyrics they belong to their respective owners.

BPOV:

I looked at the clock. For what seemed like a decade since I last looked, and to my disappointment it had only been an hour. It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night normally there is at least a couple of stabbings maybe a crash, fires also common as it was near Christmas and more people than you would think left the tree lights on. I sighed and looked at my clipboard I was up to date with all my patients most of which were sleeping.

Then Carlisle came rushing up to me he seemed panicked his face looked whiter than usual, his white coat flapping round him as he dashed up the corridor to meet me. I could tell at once something was happening something BIG.

"Car pileup looks like three were involved, we have 5 coming in one fatality to report but all in a serious condition we need you in the ER now."

His voice was bleak I threw my clipboard down on a desk and rushed to the ER just in time to join the team that consisted of Jasper, Mike, Angela as well as Carlisle and me we were the response team for major incidents such as these as there was less staff on at night. Also in the lead up to Christmas in two weeks some had left us short and we were the most senior staff available. I nodded to Jasper it had been a while since I last saw him he was Carlisle's main assistant followed by me. If we had multiple casualties we split off into separate groups to handle them as quickly as possible there was nothing worse than wasting time when you had an unconscious patient anything can go wrong.

I could hear the sirens getting closer just as Carlisle rounded up a few others to help he grouped us off.

"Bella, you will work on casualties from car one, Angela, mike, Jessica will be assisting" he also pointed to a few nurses behind. "Jasper you are working with me on casualties from car two with Eric, Lauren and Ben..." Carlisle rattled off his orders but I was already disconnected knowing my job and how I was going to organise it when the doors burst open and the first casualties arrived looked like that would be car one.

The paramedics came rushing in with two gurney's, I looked over at Carlisle for re-assurance that I could take over he nodded in return and I got to work immediately assessing the situation as the paramedic started talking to me as we wheeled the two casualties to the emergency room.

"Two males, mid twenties. One is semi- conscious other still unconscious" At this point we pushed through the doors and we separated the two casualties I signalled for Mike and Jessica to take the other one while me and Angela took care of this one another paramedic came in to fill Mike and Jessica of their casualties condition.

"Okay, this one is semi- conscious suspected broken left clavicle and maybe two broken ribs left side risk of punctured lung, the car was going round 60mph at impact possible fractures in leg and thigh possible internal bleeding as well." I nodded and for the first time looked at my new patient. As we all helped to lift him from the gurney to the bed, his eyes caught me off guard they were mainly open showing green dazzling eyes which clearly were showing pain my heart tugged. I hated seeing people in pain that was partly a reason I took up medicine to help people. No question he was beautiful he looked like the type of guy high school girls drooled over probably was on the football team when he was there, but right now that didn't matter I had to tear my eyes away and concentrate on my job.

"Okay on my count...1...2...3. Lift!"I ordered

He groaned softly, on the plus side he was conscious and that helped a lot. His hair was darkish brown with a red tint sort of bronze his forehead was covered with sweat and he was a deathly pale he had several cuts on his face and some bruising was appearing my first reaction to that was:

_Head trauma_

That was never good we had to get him scanned as soon as I was sure he was stable.

"Angela check his leg for fractures see if you can strap it up before we take him to X-ray"

"Sure Bella I will book him in now..." She said as she dashed to the phone and returned to cut up his jeans so she could get a better look at his leg.

I turned back to him, his eyes looked panicked.

"It's alright you're in hospital you were involved in a collision can you tell me your name?" I was hovering over him checking his pupils with my little torch his pupils were dilated that could mean a concussion.

"My name... is ...E..Edward, Where is Em..met?" His voice was rasping I think he was referring to the other casualty.

"He is being looked after, Edward can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked as I unbuttoned his shirt to examine his chest to check how badly his ribs were I carefully pressed my fingers on his left side he gasped.

"My chest, I c...can't breathe..." he trailed off his eyes rolled back the monitor was slowing down. Crap he was going into cardiac arrest.

"Nurse! Get me charged at 250!" I basically shouted as I was handed the paddles as the nurse the other side of me placed two plastic pads on Edward's chest. I counted to 5 in my head as the machine blipped to tell me it was ready I placed the paddles on his chest.

"Stand clear!" I shouted as I shocked him his body shook, I looked at the monitor no response.

"Charge 280!"

"Clear!"

This time I was rewarded with a blip followed by another, as his heart started to beat again into a normal pattern still it was weak.

"His leg has two fractures I have strapped his leg up, and told the surgeons to expect a punctured lung they are ready for him." Angela said beside me.

I nodded in return Edward needed to get to surgery as quickly as possible I helped wheel him out of the ER to the lift where we were met by the surgeons who didn't waste time in prepping him for theatre.

"Bella you okay?" Angela was behind me. I was still staring off at the left Edward had just entered.

"Yeah, fine did you find any ID we can use to book him in to the IU?" I asked as I turned to face her she looked a bit flushed I was sure I did to.

"The police saved their wallets an 'Emmet McCarthy and Edward..." Her face froze her eyes widened her mouth opened and closed.

"Angela who is it? What's Edward's last name?" I asked confused.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." It hit me then, the name it was Carlisle's last name he was Carlisle's son.

"Oh no Carlisle's son, no... has anyone told him?"

"Not yet he just finished in the ER all casualty's are being sent to surgery or the IU I think the patient from Car 3 died shortly after arriving though..."

"Ang, shall I tell him? Can you contact the rest of Edward's family I can find Carlisle." My voice was very bleak now I couldn't bear to think how Carlisle was going to take this.

"Sure" and with that she dashed off to reception.

I was in automatic mode, like I was disconnected from my body as if someone else was telling me to move as I went round the wards trying to find Carlisle. I didn't have to go too far he was just outside the ER with his clipboard talking to Jasper. He was running his hand through his blonde hair, he did that a lot when he was worried or stressed.

I approached them; something about my expression must have given me away as when Carlisle glanced over at me his expression froze.

"Bella, what is it?"

"It's your son, Edward he was in Car 1, he...he is in surgery now..."

I didn't even finish my sentence Carlisle stumbled in shock luckily Jasper was there to support him.

Carlisle's face was very white.

"Not Edward...no..." he trailed off as Jasper helped him sit on a bench.

"I did everything I could he is with the surgeons now his chances are good"

"How bad is it Bella?" His voice was no more than a whisper the downside of being a doctor you knew exactly what was going on and how bad it was you couldn't sugar coat it.

"His left collar bone is broken, he has two fractures in his left leg possible 1-2 broken ribs again on his left side and we fear a punctured lung he went into cardiac arrest we got him back and his heart has a regular rhythm. Carlisle he was semi conscious when he came in he was responding well to treatment I think his chances are good. Angela has contacted your family they are on their way in now." I finished my voice a complete monotone Carlisle's face was in his hands he brought his face up to look at me the pain there was evident.

"Thank you Bella, I must go and be with my wife. Jasper come and get me if any news comes."

"Yes sir." Jasper sounded equally shocked as Carlisle walked briskly off in the direction off the reception. I turned to look at Jasper we had gone to med school together and ended up at the same hospital and qualifying together he was one of my best friends here along with Angela, Carlisle was our mentor we both looked lost just standing there in the corridor.

"Jasper, I don't know what to say... I couldn't bear if I missed something if anything happens it will be my fault! How could I face Carlisle?...I..." he cut me off.

"Shhh Bella I am sure you did everything you could look its thanks to you he is alive right now and all the team and as you said his chances are good he got to theatre as quickly as he was stable."

Jasper was always good at calming me he was the one who comforted me when I lost my first patient; she was 17 her name was Emily Row she came in after being hit by a car she only lasted an hour she died of internal bleeding. Jasper had been the one to pull me together in this line of work we had to remain emotionally detached from our patients which is easier said than done.

He pulled me into a hug as I cried on his shoulder, Now a days I get less emotional when something bad happens I guess with it being Carlisle's son it probably brought back the realisation that our patients have family that care about them and when bad stuff happens it effects all of them I suppose it was rubbing off on me now. We stayed like that for a minute before we pulled apart and I dried my tears with the back off my hand.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem Bella, I will go look how he is doing why don't you check on Edward's friend eh?"

"Sure, see you later" I forced a smile and headed to reception.

Again I glanced at the clock this time it seemed a millennium had passed not a few hours it was nearly 5am and time for me to go, I was just going to check on Emmet then head home I needed that right now.

He was in the IU as a precaution his injuries were not as bad as Edward's they expected to move him from the intensive care unit to the normal ward in a day or so. I paged Jasper to let him know before I headed to the locker room to hang up my coat and head home.

The last thought I had as I left, was the image of Edward's dazzling eyes looking up at me that made me feel strange as if he could see straight through me. I shook my head and pulled my umbrella up to shield me from the rain as I headed out into the cold winter night.

_Earlier that night_

EPOV:

"Emmet! Turn that off, God I'm surprised you can still hear! You know you're going to go deaf right?" I chided my best friend. We were driving down the motorway on our way to my parents house where we were staying for Christmas I managed to get the hospital I worked for to let me go a little early I deserved a break.

This Christmas as always Emmet was joining us, he didn't have much of a family his mum died when he was 10 and his dad is an alcoholic who is in jail after beating some guy up in a pub a few months ago which unfortunate for him led to his death Emmet's dad was then charged with manslaughter and sentenced to 3 years imprisonment.

It had been hard on Emmet he felt responsible for letting his dad get so bad, when it was so clearly not his fault he always had to cope with it on his own a downside to being an only child he practically lived in our house for the last 10 years until he moved out and moved to Las Vegas, yeah he really _really _liked it there suited his personality to a was a bar manager in one of its many casinos and had tried to tempt me into joining him many times, I was much happier working in Seattle general I had moved out there from Chicago after I had graduated from Med school and I liked it but I admit sometimes lonely when all my family were in Chicago. It was nice to be heading home for the holiday.

"Well my friend how else am I going to educate your taste in music??!" He was shouting over the stereo I just chuckled as I turned the volume down of the rap song as it was going:

_**SO you wanna dis me?**_

_**Do you wanna kill me?**_

_**Are you going to shoot me??...**_

I shook my head.

"Emmet you know I love you but you are in serious need of someone to re-wire your brain when it comes to music."

"Oh really?? So then what would you listen to? MR.I-Know-all-about-music"

"Erm... well Michael Buble" I guessed ok so music wasn't my forte but come on Michael Buble was soo much better than the crap he was playing!

Emmet snorted. "Who is he?" oh trust him not to know who he was I mentally rolled my eyes

"Hey he is really good have you heard 'I just haven't met you yet?"

"Err... no obviously otherwise I wouldn't ask!"He retorted. I responded by scrolling down my IPod and pressing play.

"Mmm... not bad meh it is okay"

I just stared at him.

"Okay... It's amazing!" and I sang along to my favourite bit.

Mmmm_..._

_I might have to wait.  
I'll never give up.  
I guess it's half timing,  
And the other half's luck.  
Wherever you are.  
Whenever it's right.  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

And I know that we can be so amazing.  
And baby your love is gonna change me.  
And now I can see every possibility.

Mmmm...

"So Eddie, you found the love of your life...or by the sounds of that song you're still waiting" He giggled.

"No, not yet still looking..."I trailed off I didn't want to go into it I hadn't been with anyone for a while now, but Emmet didn't want to quit.

"What about Tanya? She was HOT!" Emmet wolf whistled.

I groaned.

"She is not my type, seems like an air head to me, no I'm for a girl I can actually having a conversation with without them bursting into fits off girly giggles" I tried a lame imitation.

"Dude, imitations are not your thing, and who cares if she is an air head I bet she would be great in-"

"EMMET! Seriously maybe that is okay with you but not for me."

"Whatever dude, whoever you go out with I wish them luck"

"Same for you idiot" I snickered.

"Okay so are we turning off in a bit? I always forget which exit it is..." Okay Emmet's an awesome driver he just lacks sense of direction.

"Yeah next exit coming up on your left"

"Than-"

Emmet didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as something slammed into the Car on my side. Pain rushed through me as the car spun out of control I could feel blood running down my face as we made impact with another car on Emmet's side this time. The shrieking of metal against metal was deafening. My head was spinning as I couldn't tell what was happening I was trying to make sense of it but in the end I just blacked out.

Darkness surrounded me, Pain was everywhere down my left side I couldn't open my eyes for what seemed like a life time.

When I did open them I was shocked the Car was dangerously diagonal, from what I could see through the shattered window it was being held up like that due to another car I could see an old man collapsed on the steering wheel. His white hair had been soaked with blood and the old women next to him was slumped forward. I panicked and tried to turn my head to see Emmet who was on the lower side of the car, He was passed out but defiantly breathing his body was slumped against the driver's door the window had smashed and coming through was grass.

Emmet was alive, I was alive... but for how much longer?

I was being held up buy my seatbelt if I undid it I would fall down on Emmet, Pain rushed over me as the seatbelt dug into my stomach and shoulder. I just kept thinking we could get out of this someone must be phoning for help.

"Emmet! Emmet! Wake up!" I shouted though it came out more like a loud whisper my lungs felt like they were being stabbed and tears started to fall down my face. As I gasped for breath, in the distance I could hear sirens but I slipped back into to the darkness.

When I awoke everything was bright and white was this heaven had I died? I tried to speak but couldn't I could look up but It looked as if I was moving but it was so disorientating I vaguely registered some noise above me.

"...suspected broken left clavicle and maybe two broken ribs left side risk of punctured lung, the car was going round 60mph at impact possible fractures in leg and thigh possible internal bleeding as well."

Then I was being moved or rather lifted and it hurt a painful sound escaped my lips as my back now encountered something softer. I then lost connection with what was going on I started panicking until a beautiful voice spoke to me.

"It's alright you're in hospital you were involved in a collision can you tell me your name?" her voice sounded like music she hovered over me at first glance I thought she was an angel till I managed to figure out what she said. I was in hospital, someone got help. Emmet! He must be here was he okay? I had to make sure he was alright.

I replied in a shaky voice "My name... is ...E..Edward, Where is Em..met?"

"He is being looked after, Edward can you tell me where it hurts?"

I wanted to scream EVERYWHERE! But I couldn't quite manage that I felt rather weak, as my breathing became more difficult by the second.

"My chest, I c...can't breathe..." I managed to say but it was too much, the pain engulfed me pulling me under. I lost sight of the beautiful women and I was feeling numb and disconnected like I was drifting away from reality I desperately was trying to cling to, I couldn't breathe.

But I couldn't feel the pain so I let the darkness take me. I was almost gone till I felt something, I couldn't identify it but it was like someone was pulling me back, tugging me. It was a very strange sensation I sucked in a huge breathe as air filled my lungs painfully this time I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness not the darkness before I could breathe here and let my senses relax as I drifted off.

**I hope whoever has read this enjoyed it, I haven't finished a story yet I often start something then give up and get writers block, and I had this idea last night so I thought of doing a chapter and I will let you be the judge if I should continue or not. I am not a medical expert so sorry if it's not accurate enough, so please review so I can see if you think I should continue! All comments welcome thank you **

**England girl. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank to everyone who reviewed the first chapter it means a lot. Also thank you for all the advice yes IU was supposed to be ICU. Just a little shout out to all who reviewed:**

**Scorpion05, Bella R. Pattinson, Serfrgirl24, Your reader, Karatekid917, I'm-a-Sweet-Angel-Baby, xXmajortwilighterXx, Guineapig8732, Merme Cullen**

**Also if anyone is willing to help me proof read and edit please let me know! I would love to any ideas as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV:

I had just arrived in the car park, my shift started at 10:00 it was still only 9:30. I didn't know why but I was quite anxious to start or rather make sure that Edward was ok. I had not been paged by Jasper or Carlisle during the day, which was a good sign if something had happed they would have told me after all he was my patient. I was responsible for him and that thought made my stomach turn if something happened there would be no one to blame but me, he was in my care. That just made me more determined to make him well again.

I had 20 minutes to go. Oh to hell with it no one would notice if I was early!

I killed the engine and kicked open the door of my red ford fiesta. It was clear tonight, the air was crisp and cool not like yesterday. Today was the day after the storm and yet there was no evidence of the tormenting rain that hammered down before. I smiled to myself maybe it was a good omen I had 8 patients to check up on and I was not on the response team tonight, which left me more time to concentrate on my patients (especially Edward) and catch up on some paper work.

The one thing I did not enjoy about my job was _paperwork _no hold on I detested it. It was often unnecessary and wasted time in my opinion when we could be doing something better such as saving lives and I knew I had a pile I had been putting off on my desk.

I groaned as I entered through the sliding doors leaving the dark behind and stepping into the bright lit reception. I smiled at Seth who was manning the desk he looked like I caught him reading a magazine.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Hey Bella, oh not much only Mr Chase is back he is in cubical 3 been on the booze I think."

I laughed back, Mr. Chase was a regular he came in at least once every two weeks he was an alcoholic and despite our best efforts he refused to get help. When he came in he was usually drunk only a few times he was completely intoxicated and had to have his stomach pumped. By the sounds of Seth's jokey tone it wasn't serious.

He chuckled making a jugging action.

"You're a bit early aren't you?"

I could feel my cheeks turn pink so much for no one noticing. Seth didn't notice and continued talking.

"Could you do me a favour? Would you mind checking him out? It's just none of the nurses' are here at the moment I think most of them are on the wards"

"Sure, no problem."

Seth shouted a thank you as I headed to the locker room to get my coat and stethoscope before I reluctantly headed to cubicle 3. Silently cursing myself because all I wanted to do was check on Edward first and now it had to wait.

I pulled back the curtain and there he was snoring on the bed. Mr Chase was around 50 he was dressed scruffy as usual his shirt not tucked in over his huge beer belly. He was wearing his classic faded Blue jeans with stains all down the thighs. I sighed he wasn't homeless nor was he very poor he had a decent house and job and what none of us had figured out was why he continued to do this to himself.

To get himself wasted.

And spend his time in hospital for a few hours. But then again our job was not to ask it was to assess, treat and discharge, it bothered me I wanted to help him and to do that I had to know why he made himself ill. But it all depended if he was willing to co-operate and that wasn't common.

"Mr Chase , can you hear me?"

He groaned in reply letting out a strong whiff whisky.

"Mr Chase, you need to wake up." I shook him gently and immediately he came alive waving his arms around and whacked my hand out the way.

"Oi! Whatcha doin?? I was Sleeping there go wake up someone else!"

I restrained his arms before restraining my voice to keep calm and level it was hard to have a strong patience for the man.

" Mr Chase you are in hospital can you tell me what is wrong?"

"My 'ead it hurts" he grumbled through his bread that was in between grey and brown.

"Have you been drinking?" As I tried to check his grey eyes in case he had hit his head but again he knocked my hand out of the way.

"Maybe...what's it too ya?"I ignored him.

"Have you hit your head? Or thrown up? Are you dizzy at all?"

"Noooo... YES! I may have chucked up in your Reception though...NO! Not dizzy he he." He laughed to himself as he often did. I then did a routine check of his vitals I couldn't see anything wrong apart from he was obviously drunk nothing a good long sleep and a day's rest wouldn't cure. My patience snapped a bit.

"Okay you have two options: 1) I discharge you and you go home now, as I can see nothing wrong with you apart from a hangover. 2) You tell me why you keep doing this to yourself and I can try and help you." I gave him an ultimatum he couldn't keep wasting doctor's time if there was nothing we could do for him.

His eyes found mine and I saw a flicker of understanding it looked like he had taken my ultimatum seriously as I had intended it to, his face was wrinkled and his forehead creased. He looked at least 60 which was no doubt due to alcohol abuse from a young age, his mouth opened a bit revealing few teeth stained yellow.

"My wife."

He said it so quietly for a second I thought I imagined it.

"What about her?"

"She died a few years back; I'm on my own the kids they don't talk to me! They NEVER talk to me! What did I do to them? Nothin that's what and yet they can't look there old man in the eye!"His voice was at shouting level now as one tear escaped down his face.

"Mr Chase please can you lower your voice, so you drink because your alone?" I tried responding in a more comforting tone.

"Maybe, I come here and I'm not alone. Are you happy now?"

"Look, maybe if you spoke to someone about your problems they can help you. I have to discharge you now but I can book you an appointment with Dr. Jones do you want me to do that?"

"Anything, do what you have to." He was crying softly now, I felt a bit helpless on how to comfort him at least I could book him in for a therapy session it might help him get back on track with his life.

I spoke just as I was opening the cubicle curtain "Okay, I will just get your discharge papers an-"

That's when I bumped into someone and my clipboard flew out of my hand and hit the floor with a thump.

"Oh, I'm sorry –" I stopped midsentence because it was Jasper who I had run into his eyes still looked distressed as they had looked last time I saw him this immediately sent me in to panic mode.

"My fault, I thought I heard some shouting do you need some help?" His voice sounded ruff maybe he had been with Carlisle during the day.

"No, it's okay I'm just getting Discharge papers"

"I need to talk to you anyway" He looked over at the nurses' station "Sally! Can you please sort out discharge papers for cubicle 3?" Sally responded by nodding and headed in our direction as Jasper pulled me away by the elbow only stopping to pick up my clipboard and handing it back to me. I kept thinking this was bad. Over and over in my head when we finally stopped a few more metres down the corridor which was basically deserted.

"What's wrong? Has Edward..." I couldn't say it, I couldn't bring myself to.

"No, it's not bad news I more had a question or rather a favour to ask."

I took a deep breath of relief.

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"It is to do with the casualties from car 2, Alice she is only 25. It's just that I am having trouble tracing her family, her condition is improving treatments are working but... She is all alone up there and she shouldn't be. The other casualty, Rosalie her mother came in apparently Rosalie and Alice are best friends and they run a clothes shop together, not far from here but they know nothing of Alice's past or where her family are from. I was wondering if you could spend some time with her she is still under sedation they all are, I just don't want her to be alone if she wakes up."

His voice was filled with so much care and compassion I couldn't help but immediately agree to his request.

"Sure, I am on my way up now to check on Edward. Don't worry yourself okay? I won't let anything happen to her." I gave him a weak smile. "Hey is Edward okay? How is Carlisle?" I mentally kicked myself for not asking sooner.

"Edward's surgery went well it wasn't a punctured lung it was severely bruised and on the verge of collapsing but they patched it up as best they could, but it is still in risk because its soo weak it could collapse anytime so he is in the ICU under observation. Actually I think all of the casualties from yesterday's crash are there but they all look like they shouldn't be there for too long only a couple more days and we can move them on to the wards.

Carlisle is holding up okay I spent the afternoon with him, he was here all day he only went when Esme (Carlisle's wife) came and took him home with the promise to be back at 7 tomorrow. He just wants to be there when Edward wakes up and that could be anytime, I would give it another day or so before he comes round fully anyway its best he stays under it gives his body a chance to heal."

"Thanks, Jasper."

I headed up to the ICU my heart was going into overdrive it was all fine hearing everything was okay but I had to _see _it, just for myself so I could have a bit of confidence.

I tapped my foot impatiently in the lift it took ages for the light to move to floor 4 and I hurried along to the help desk to find out which room Edward was in. There was one nurse manning the desk reading a book by the look of it, she was young probably a new transfer I mused as I approached the desk slightly glancing at the clock it was 11:00 I had plenty of time.

"Hey there, I'm Dr. Swan I believe my patient Edward Cullen is here please can you tell me which room he is in?"

"Yes, he is in room 9." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you"

I hurried along the corridor the lights had been dimmed and gave a much softer glow to the surroundings than the harsh bright lights that covered the hospital, it made it look more peaceful. I passed room 5...6...7...8... And at last I was standing outside room 9.

I took a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping into the room. I closed the door behind me and turned to face the bed.

There he was, Edward Cullen peacefully asleep by the looks of it. I let the air I was holding escape in relief, he was hooked to a few different machines monitoring his heartbeat, blood pressure etc. He looked so fragile lying in a pristine white bed an IV drip attached to his arm; his skin looked nearly as white as the sheets apart from the subtle pink tone that showed he was indeed alive and the steady rise and fall of his chest. His bandages were visible crisscrossing his chest to protect his ribs. His left leg was in a brace which was poking out from under the sheets; if I didn't know better I could have said he looked like a Greek statue lying peacefully.

I brought my eyes up to his face for the first time and they rested on his features though they had a few cuts they looked a lot better than they had done yesterday. His perfect angular cheekbones, his full lips open just a millimetre that made me weak at the knees for a second and his hair! A lovely bronze mess on the top of his head there was no doubt in my mind that this man was beautiful. However he was my patient and I shouldn't be wasting time looking at the physical perfection of the man before me, I scolded myself for even thinking about him in any other way than my patient.

I shook my head as I headed over to check his chart, he was up to date with his meds and his bandages did not need redressing till the morning- I stopped mid thought.

His hand just moved.

Then he amazed me by speaking or rather what I made out from a few mumbled words.

"Emmet?...Where are you?" It was at this point his eyes opened and he tried to sit up I had to put a gentle hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't move and cause himself more damage.

"Hey, Edward its okay Emmet is sleeping do you remember where you are?"

His green eyes flashed to mine it took a second but he relaxed under my hand which was still placed on his right shoulder since he broke his left.

"Ah, hospital...The crash what happened?" His voice still held pain but it was so much stronger than yesterday it made me feel a lot better to hear his voice.

"Looks like your car had been hit by a driver who lost control as you were turning off to a junction, the car you were in hit another and you all ended up on a banking."

"The old couple..."He said thoughtfully he was talking about casualties from car 3 who had died, he didn't know that.

"They didn't make it, they died at the scene I'm sorry."

A different kind of pain flashed across his eyes.

"Not your fault..." He mumbled.

"Not yours either are you in pain? I can get some meds to help with that if you are." I was just hovering over him, my gaze was locked in his eyes they captivated me.

"My shoulder and my chest... They are the worst" He took a sharp breath in. His leg was in a brace so he couldn't move it his ribs were strapped up but the pressure was probably causing a bit of pain but they couldn't be loosened just yet. His collarbone was the most difficult because when the muscles around it tense it hurts like hell. (I know because I broke mine when I was 15 and I tripped and somersaulted down a steep embankment and had my arm in a sling for 6 weeks not good I was such a klutz) So the only way I could get it to stop hurting was to keep him as relaxed and still as possible with some added pain meds that should do the trick.

I quickly checked his chart and it was over 6 hours since his last top up so he could have a little boost.

"Okay, just stay still and try to be relaxed." I spoke as I went to the cabinet in the corner to get out the pain relief meds that I could inject into his IV I went round to the other side of his bed an injected the medicine into his IV bag. That should relax his muscles and send him off in a nice sleep in a few minutes and should be awake by the time Carlisle arrived in the morning.

"You're going to be tired in a minute, just let the medicine do its work and relax."

"But, I don't want to sleep anymore." He mumbled in protest

"It will help with the pain and help you heal you will be awake in a few hours and that's when Carlisle gets here, don't worry."

"You know my father?"He questioned me

"Yes, I work with him try and sleep."

"Can I ask you something?" His voice was getting a bit quieter a sign that the meds were working their magic.

"Sure." Everyone seemed to have questions for me today.

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Swan but you can call me Bella everyone else does." I hated being called my full name Isabella; Bella was soo much better.

"Bella...Come back soon." He was nearly drifting now his eyes closed slowly and sure enough in a minute or two he was fast asleep returning to his peaceful state.

I quickly updated his chart before making my exit; I had to tear my eyes away from him before finally leaving him and entering the dimly lit corridor outside his room I would be back before the end of my shift I promised myself that just to make sure he was sleeping soundly.

The next stop I had was at Jasper's request, Alice. I found out she was a few doors down from Edward in room 4. I popped my head in and the she was sleeping soundly, I checked her chart and it looked like she was down for the count with the amount of meds she had had it would be a while before she stirred.

She was very petite; her arm was in a cast as was her foot that was sticking up like a huge boulder under the sheet compared to her other. By what her chart said it looked like she had suffered a head injury and as I got closer I saw her head had been wrapped up carefully in bandages normally that is a precaution but I didn't know how bad the damage was underneath. I crossed my fingers that she would be okay before leaving the room, 2 down 6 to go, joy.

For the next few hours I spent my time checking on my other patients who were surprise surprise asleep as they often were I wondered if they ever realised it was me who checked their rooms every night. At least after Christmas next week I would be changing shifts for days and I couldn't wait, it was strange at first going round the hospital at night but now it was normal but I always missed the parties because of it so it was nice to be switching back.

I then faced the dreaded paperwork I stared at it for a few minutes before giving up and getting a pen out of my pocket began filling them out and writing my reports. It must have been around 4 that I was just over half way through. I made a compromise and went back up to the ICU and sat in Alice's room, as I had predicted she hadn't moved an inch I settled myself in a nice comfy armchair next to her and continued with my work.

It took another hour and a half but I was done! I smiled to myself as I looked at the nice pile of paperwork all done and finished. It was now only an hour till I went home and slept and I already felt quite tired, I just had to check in on Edward and if he was asleep as he should be I could come back and sit with Alice. I went to hand in my work into Jasper's pigeon hole (Since he had taken over while Carlisle was off to be with Edward) then nearly skipped literally back to the ICU I was soo happy that I had done my work, helped Mr Chase and a bonus was that Edward woke up and Carlisle would be here in less than 2 hours now to be with him.

So it looked like everything was going well...for now.

You learn very early on in your career that everything only goes well for a while and that never lasts but I prayed this time it would.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that sorry it wasn't the most exciting chapter but I just wanted to show what Bella did on a normal shift. Next Chapter should be more Bella and Edward I'm thinking there might be a Christmas party later on or a New Year one.... **

**I apologise in advance for any errors.**

**Okay so now is the time to Review please!!! Also as I said at the start I'm looking for someone to help me with this story if you want to help out please message me! Thank you **

**England girl x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, I went back to school this week and it remained open much to my disappointment as over 800 schools in my area closed because of the snow. Ohwell anyway here is Chapter 3! A special shout out to Guineapig8732 who has sort of become an editor for this story (I hope she doesn't mind!) Thank you soo much for doing this! Also to all who reviewed the last chapter your comments and support mean a lot I hope you continue reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV:

I tapped my foot against the lift floor. As the light slowly moved up from 1 to 2 then...

Oh.

It stopped and opened to reveal two doctors in deep discussion who smiled politely before entering and resuming their chatter. On any other day I wouldn't have minded but I was anxious again to see Edward, this was the first time I was going to see him since he woke up yesterday. I knew to prepare myself that he would most likely be asleep and so I wouldn't be too disappointed but some part of me really hoped he was awake, so I was able to hear his soft musical voice again.

Stupid, Stupid Bella! You should not be so anxious to see him, he is your patient!

I had been too busy having my little mental battle about my emotions that it took me a second longer to notice the lift had stopped and opened at level 4. I moved quickly out and headed straight to room 4 pausing for a second before opening the door, my heart was hammering against my ribcage as I turned to where the bed was.

Then it kicked in double time.

Edward Cullen was awake, and not only that he was reading. I had forced myself to think that he would be asleep, so I hadn't come up with a response if he was awake, it took me a second to realise he was waiting for me to speak. Edward was sitting up against several pillows supporting him, his expression seemed sort of amused and his lips curled up into a sort of crooked smile that left me momentarily dazed. He was the one to break the silence.

"Good evening Dr. Swan, can I help you?" His voice sounded so much stronger and clearer, and had a lovely rich tone to it.

"Good evening Edward, I was just on my rounds I was just going to check your charts in case your meds needed topping up. Are you in any pain?" I said as I moved closer to his bed to read off the charts clipped on to the end of his bed. Trying to distract myself from the power of his dazzling eyes had over me again _stupid, stupid Bella he shouldn't affect you so much!_

"No, I'm not tonight thank you."

"Okay, I'm just going to check your injury's so do you mind sitting up a bit straighter?"

"Sure no problem" He re-arranged himself so that the covers only covered him the waist down so his chest was exposed with bandaging covering half of it but even they could not hide the toned muscle underneath.

His arm was in a sling, so it took the weight off his shoulder his cuts had gone down a bit and so had the bruising it was turning a lighter purple than yesterday. I took my stethoscope from around my neck and before placing it on his chest I said.

"I warn, you this is cold it makes even adults jump" I joked as I leaned in closer to place it on his chest.

"Oh, I think I can handle that" he chuckled back but the movement caused him to clench his teeth.

I put it on his left side first just over where his heart was, it was a steady thump, thump, thump that was going slightly quicker than I expected it should be but it slowly calmed down after a minute before I was satisfied. I decided to take his mind off it by asking him about the book he was reading.

"So, what book were you reading?"

"Oh, yeah I was reading Wuthering heights"

No way! That was my favourite.

I put the stethoscope on his right side now.

"Okay can you take a deep breath in and out" he did as he was told I couldn't tell of any signs of a blockage and his breathing was normal, he wasn't struggling for breath as much as I thought he would, so all seemed well.

"So you a classics kind of guy?" I moved back to fill in his chart my hair fell forward and I swept it back which reminded me I need it cut... Then I realised Edward was looking at me, well really looking at me I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks before being able to ask him why.

"What?" I was seriously self conscious now, was something on my coat? I automatically checked it and it was still pristine white.

"Nothing..." I gave him a questioning smile he still hadn't answered my question.

"Oh, yeah I have a soft spot for the classics but I have a problem with this one though, I don't know how Heath cliff and Cathy get ranked up with couples such as Romeo and Juliet and Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. There story seems so hateful rather than a love story I can't find one redeeming quality about them! That's why I keep re-reading it I suppose I'm trying to understand them." He smiled looking a bit embarrassed as if he was confessing a crime.

I smiled back.

"That's very insightful, it's one of my favourite books, but maybe you're looking too hard I think their love is their only redeeming quality."

"Interesting theory, maybe one day I could get Emmet to read something other than Playboy" he chuckled.

"So, is he not like you then?"

"Emmet? Hell no! We are complete opposites, trust me on that but he is the best friend anyone could ask for he keeps me grounded it's nice to have someone around outside from work I can get a bit too caught up in it."

"You're a doctor aren't you?" I was sure Carlisle had mentioned it a while ago. Or was it something else...

"Yes, in Seattle."

"That must be hard, being so far away from your family."

"It isn't so bad, it's nice to be independent from everyone but it has its downs as well it can get kind of lonely but that's only when I'm not working. Emmet is starting to complain of the cost to come up and see me, so often I join him when I'm free and I only come home now for the main holiday's because I'm so busy."

"Why don't you move hospitals then?" The answer seemed so Obvious that maybe I was missing something.

"I can't... I have a contract for another two years, and anyway I couldn't just leave my patients."

"So, you plan on moving when your contract runs out?"

"I'm not sure, maybe..."

I decided to change the subject onto something slightly more cheerful.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" I smiled because I knew that it was in 5 days time which was next Wednesday and I still hadn't bought Renee and Charlie (my mum and dad) their Christmas presents as I had an aversion to shopping and had been putting it off till the last possible moment. I planned to go on Sunday, my day off. Well night off, some stores were still open till 11 on the run up to Christmas so I was sure I could find something for them.

"Sure, just wish I could have been at home for once, oh well least everyone will be here" He said on an optimistic note before adding in a more curious tone.

"So, Dr. Swan what are your plans?" I sounded really strange that he was calling me Dr. Swan when I called him Edward, I would much prefer him to call me Bella...too much for my own good.

"You can call me Bella; Dr. Just sounds so formal everyone here calls me Bella."

"Is that short for Isabella?"

"Yes, but Bella is soo much better." I let out a giggle only my mother called me that and that was normally when I did something wrong it had been years since anyone called me _Isabella._

"Bella it is then, are you spending Christmas with your family?"

"Normally, I would spend it with my mum but I'm working Christmas day... and Charlie my dad lives in Forks but he won't be alone he is spending it with some of his friends in La Push."

"Where does your mum live?" he seemed generally interested.

"Phoenix, with her husband Phil they have been married four years now, and she is happy, so I'm happy at least she has someone to take care of her. She never did so well on her own..." I laughed at the thought of my hair brained mother who thought it was okay to put a metal tin in the microwave, I have no idea how she survived on her own it was beyond me.

"Same would go for Emmet, I don't know how he survives sometimes with all his schemes, I'm shocked he hasn't got arrested yet with the pranks he pulled somehow I never could get away with it" he chuckled.

"He is like a brother to you." I stated it was obvious the way he talked about him that he saw Emmet as his brother.

"Yes he is, we became his family... so I'm glad Esme and Carlisle have spent some time with him, It wouldn't be right if they didn't. They moved him down to the wards today he visited me in a wheelchair he has several broken ribs so walking isn't such a great idea but least it wasn't very serious he was even up to joking about flirting with the nurses. If I were you I would send out a warning."

"I'm glad he is okay, you should be moved down to the wards in a day or two. Then you can see him all the time." I smiled but Edward grimaced which made my forehead crease in confusion.

"Bella, I love Emmet like a brother but... you would probably need to get to know him more before you understand fully what Emmet is like and plus he is the loudest snorer ever !" The last part had me giggling.

"Then I will have to get to know him" I smiled back while Edward gave me a face of fake horror and I burst out laughing again.

"Okay...I...would...say that acting is probably out for you" I managed to say in-between giggles. God I had not laughed like this in ages.

It was at this time I realised the clock above the door it was nearly half past 12! I had been here for a good hour and a half at least! Crap I was going to have to pray that everyone else was okay, I hadn't been paged so fingers crossed all was good.

"Edward! Have you seen the time, you are supposed to be resting and I'm late for my rounds!" I panicked, quickly rushed round grabbing my clipboard just pausing at the door but Edward spoke first.

"Bella, will you be back tomorrow?" The curiosity in his voice was unmasked.

"Sure, normal time tomorrow and tell Carlisle I say hi!"

"Oh, and goodnight Edward."I smiled.

"Goodnight Bella" His voice sounded so sweet and beautiful.

I was blushing red now and just moved through the door when he shouted back.

"One more thing!" my heart leapt at the sound of his voice again.

"What?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?" Why did he have to say thank you?

"For saving my life."His voice was totally sincere.

My cheeks turned an even deeper red, I replied without looking back, so he wouldn't see my tomato face. I bet I looked worse than Santa Claus after a few glasses of wine!

"Wasn't just me and its all part of the job, see you tomorrow."

Before closing the door and heading down the corridor restraining myself, because I felt like jumping in the air. I don't know what it was but it felt great.

_Earlier that day_

EPOV:

"EMMET! How are you?? Nice wheels by the way." My best friend was being pushed in a wheelchair by my dad he looked surprisingly cheerful wearing some jogging bottoms and a loose T shirt; it was surprising he could get a loose T-shirt looking at the size of him! He wasn't over weight or anything he just had so much muscle and he was quite tall around 6ft 2 I was smaller at 6ft and smaller in size though I wasn't lanky. Emmet looked well at least he could move around.

"Hey dude, looking good shame I can't drag you down to the wards with me. I shall have to have all the gorgeous nurses to myself." He made a small chuckle despite the thick bandaging round his chest restricting his movement.

"I'm afraid Emmet most of the nurses on the men's ward are in fact male..." my dad added. (Dr. Carlisle Cullen to his patients)

Emmet's face! Oh I wish I had a camera.

"DAMN! Oh well... plenty of doctors out there..." I immediately froze as the image of Bella flooded my mind, I would seriously punch him if he tried to be smart arsed round her.

"They may be a bit out of your league Emmet; unlike you they actually have brains." I chuckled.

"Oi! I beat you on that maths paper in high school I got 100 % and you only got 90%."

"But, if you remembered correctly you only got 100% because you were looking at Katie May's paper and I swear she should have been in college no normal girl can be that brainy aged 14! "

"Humph, I don't remember it like that." He couldn't cross his arms over his chest so he settled for his lap and put on a fake pout.

"Okay boys I have to go check out my patients I will be back later." With that Carlisle left.

"So, how you holding up? Carlisle said you got bashed around a lot when that car hit us?" That's what I loved about Emmet he could be your joking idiot of a friend but he knew where to draw the line, and one of the most caring people I had ever known.

"Not too bad, fractured thigh, two broken ribs, bruised lung and broken collarbone it could be worse trust me I will be joining you in no time and I'm not looking forward to your snoring!" His face remained quite serious and even seemed offended at the last part which was much more Emmet.

"Hey! I do NOT snore!" he retorted

"Err... yeah you do remember I even recorded it! But I accidently deleted it... shame least I can gather more evidence then you cannot deny it, you will see."

"We will see...I have a question"

"Sure, what is it?"

"About the crash." The jokiness was out of his voice now.

"I can't remember anything I just remember us talking then black till I woke up here. I just have to know if it was my fault, I was the one driving I take responsibility, so I need to know Edward."

"Emmet, it was another car that crashed into us they were an old couple who lost control. They hit us and shoved us into another car we all ended up on banking. Trust me that was what happened Carlisle told me, as my memory is also hazy. Unfortunately the old couple died at the scene but the car we were shoved into both have survived and are recovering; they are called Rosalie and Alice."

Emmet breathed a sigh of relief but also sadness, two lives had been lost and that was still a heavy price to pay even though the rest of us lived on.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. I just felt so guilty that I could have caused this to you, my best friend" he smiled "and to Alice and Rosalie we must take them out for a meal to make it up to them."

"Emmet, we didn't do anything wrong don't feel guilty!"

"Well, you can't control my feelings and they are telling me to take those girls out for dinner." I rolled my eyes I would have to go with them when I got out of here just to make sure he behaved himself.

"On one condition, you have to bring me as well because I am not leaving them to be in your sole care someone has to look out for them."

"Hey! I am shocked that you have so little trust in me. I will be a proper gentleman" He nodded his head pretending to take a hat off.

"Well it can be your job to invite them, while I'm stuck in here with nothing to do but read Wuthering heights again I still don't get it."

"Dude, you and books for a man it is weird, listen to music like a normal guy! Which reminds me here is a little something I found in the gift shop, well Carlisle did but I asked him to get it for me. Just a little something for you to listen to..." He produced a little gift shop bag and passed it to me smiling smugly. While I just stared at the little bag confused.

"Go on open it!" I obeyed.

"Michael Buble! Thanks Em, have you actually taken my advice and listened to it?"

"A track or two it was better than I thought so yeah enjoy!"

"I would hug you man, but It's a bit difficult at the moment."

"Yeah, same here save that softness for when I can attack you."

"Will do." I smiled

Just as I said that Carlisle appeared at the door.

"Hey boys, Emmet they have your bed ready I can take you down now better let Edward get his rest now." He was such a dad, I was 26 and a fully qualified doctor yet I felt 10 again, which was when I broke my arm after falling out of a tree.

"Dad!" I chuckled as he wheeled Emmet out.

"Hey, I'm the doctor here so rest or I will have to page Bella and tell her, her patient is not co-operating." He chuckled.

My face immediately felt hot, Carlisle didn't know what affect that women had over me. Well...now that was out of the bag Emmet would start questioning me, I was unfortunately proved correct as he shouted from the corridor:

"Who? Edward are you hiding someone? Tell ME NOW!" He was shouting back confused.

"Take care Emmet, I will tell you later!"

"You to dude, I won't forget and you will tell me!" he vowed which made me chuckle again.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled as he closed the door, whilst saying sternly "Rest."

As if I didn't know that, I rolled my eyes but the door was closed. Great now I had an empty evening, luckily the next few hours were going to be fun at least I had some music to listen to courtesy of Emmet and of course my book. I nearly thought I had imagined Bella, but Carlisle had confirmed it she was real; I knew that no way was my imagination that good, I also figured out since I hadn't seen her today she must work nights so I was staying up till she came. I knew it was stupid but I had to see her with my own eyes to be certain she was the beautiful women who had saved my life, the least I could do was to thank her for it.

So I settled myself down to a long wait, it was only 5:00 pm and Night shifts at my hospital back in Seattle started at 9:00 to 10:00... might as well get Wuthering heights out.

BPOV:

It was Christmas Eve today, my day off. I was nervous it was the first day in nearly two weeks. I had the whole day off and it felt a little worse because I wasn't seeing Edward today, every day for the last couple of days he would be up reading or listening to music when I came to do my rounds and we talked a lot. Often about what we did, as we had the same profession, what we found difficult and what we found rewarding, these talks could go on for hours but I was the one who had to cut them short so I still got round everyone else.

We had become friends in a very short time, which sounds strange but it didn't feel it. It felt normal, no that's not the right word it felt..., _right. _I could just be Bella round Edward. He had been moved down from the ICU to the normal men's ward on Sunday, so I had to be quieter when we had our talks because we didn't want to wake everyone else up. He was right about Emmet's snoring though he sounded like a bear! I did sympathise with him on that. I couldn't wait to switch back to day shifts so I could get to know Emmet to understand Edward's view of him.

I stepped out of the car, It was around 3:00pm I had dragged myself out of bed so I could do the dreaded shopping, also I needed to change my sleeping patterns anyway I was on a 7:00am shift tomorrow till 4. I looked up at the sky; it was sort of a habit of mine, the sun was dipping down slightly as it would be getting dark in an hour or so, it gave a soft glow to the surroundings that comforted me while I dashed towards the shopping mall.

Might as well get this over with I couldn't put it off any longer I thought as I passed through the sliding doors.

_3 hours later_

I was actually pretty pleased with myself, I had managed to get all the presents I needed. For Charlie he had a new aftershave (as he didn't really own any) for Renee I got her a camera, I often missed seeing her maybe Phil could show her how to use the camera and email pictures to me. Well that was the idea anyway, for Angela I got some really nice bath stuff packed with bath salts and these cool looking bath bombs and my favourite part is they had soap rose petals. I don't know about everyone else but I love bath stuff, I can't get enough of it! I had a few more bits and bobs for the team and I got Edward a book for a classic guy, I giggled, Pride and Prejudice he still would have another week or two in hospital and he needed something else to read other than Wuthering heights.

I smiled as I struggled back to the car it was very dark now, and it had been snowing, so was looking very festive. Ugh snow was always problematic for me as I lacked co-ordination and often could trip over a flat even surface which is never a good sign. It had fallen heavily in the last two hours it was now just over two inches and was still falling fast, I groaned as I walked slowly to my car nearly slipping twice but I held it together as I opened the boot and put my shopping in before quickly slamming it down and retreating into the driver's seat.

My dark hair was soaking; as was my jumper I had left my coat in the car I quickly switched them before starting the engine to warm me up. It was going to be tricky to drive home but fingers crossed the gritters were out on the main roads. I reached to turn my phone on and I had six missed calls all from Carlisle and Jasper. A cold chill went down my spine which had nothing to do with the snow and with a sickening feeling I reached for my pager which had been in my coat, it flashed on. I only saw one name but it was enough to confirm my fears.

Edward.

**So there we have it, I hope you enjoyed reading I will aim for the next chapter to be finished by the end of the week and vow to do my best efforts to continue and complete a chapter a week. Now you know what to do please Review!**

**Thanking you in advance**

**England girl x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you had a great week, yes I know this chapter is late (by one day) very busy week last week so glad it is over. This chapter was not easy to write and special thanks goes out to my editor ****Guineapig8732 ****your help and support mean a lot thanks for doing this! Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I do however own this the plot he he) **

**Chapter 4**

_Edward, Edward, Edward!_

Panic erupted through my whole body, filling me with unease and dread.

I could feel myself start to shake as hot tears rolled down my cheeks, I shouldn't be doing that. It wasn't my place or my job to do that, I cried because Edward was more than my patient. I had broken a very important rule which was not to get emotionally involved with your patients, that way you didn't get hurt and you could carry out your job efficiently, but now I was falling apart because I had made friends with Edward. Even the word _Friend _didn't sound right, but that was all I could come up with to cover our relationship_. Relationship_? There really wasn't one, just me and him talking that was all, but it was more in other ways. No way would I react like this if I didn't care about him.

Too late I did, maybe I cared too much.

I was in too deep and now I was going to suffer if something bad happened.

_Bad, _I re- thought that. How bad could it be? Okay always think worst case scenario he...he... I couldn't even think it so I settled for _not there._ Okay so second worst case scenario he was on a life support machine or was seriously in danger, or 3rd he had suffered a minor trauma I couldn't think of a 4th case scenario that would cause Carlisle and Jasper to call and page me. I prayed for option 3 and with that I regained control of myself, gripping the steering wheel with all of my life and drove straight to the hospital. The roads where covered in snow because it had come so suddenly the gritters had not had a chance to get out, so it took double the amount of time to reach the hospital despite my best efforts. This sent me into even more waves of hysteria. The silence gave me time to think things I didn't want to, I wanted to close my eyes and scream at the cruel weather that was delaying me.

In the midst of this chaos I managed to get a text to Jasper to say ' On my way' When I was stuck at the traffic lights, I looked up in time to notice the change in the lights, so I kicked my car forward with enough force to make the wheels spin as I was so very close now. I couldn't stand the gnawing monster inside my stomach that was screaming for me to go faster and faster; I let the tears flow freely... what was the point in stopping them anyway?

At last I pulled in, literally kicked open the door and ran full pelt to the hospital entrance, causing me to trip once and fly down into the snow to find my hands scraping against concrete and something else, sharp pain followed but I ignored it ,nothing was going to stop me getting in there. I pulled myself back up leaving a few drops of blood in the snow, my jeans also had fared badly and my knees felt bruised but I didn't care. I ran the rest of the way through the doors nearly skidding past reception, realising I didn't know where he was or where Carlisle and Jasper were.

Several people were staring at me now, not so much alarmed by my appearance after all it was a hospital, but at my running entrance. I caught Seth's eye he looked truly surprised.

"Seth! Edward, tell me where he is?"I nearly screamed as I was 10 meters away and my emotions were threatening to spill over.

"Bella? He...He is in surgery. I don't know what happened but he went up an hour ago, Carlisle and Esme are in Family room 6 Jasper may be there." His voice sounded strained.

I barely nodded a response before hurtling down the corridor in search of the room Carlisle was in, after 5 desperate minutes I burst into the room. I took in several details in what seemed to me mile-seconds, no doubt due to the adrenaline pumping round my body, Carlisle was sat in the chair directly opposite the door his head in his hands. Esme his beautiful wife sat next to him her hand on his shoulder, leaning intently towards him it what seemed like support. I had only seen Esme on group occasions such as the staff summer picnic and the New Year's ball each time I met her she astounded me by her loving and caring view of the world and her manner towards other people.

Her face looked white and her forehead was creased in what could only be described as anxiety and there were faint circles under her eyes. Not far away from both of them was Emmet in his wheel chair his head was leaning against the pale blue wall his eyes were closed but were pointed towards the ceiling, his arms were slack across his legs. Last of all was Jasper who walked directly into me, well me into him I didn't get a chance to react before I hit the ground with a thud my head slamming painfully into the floor and everything went a bit black for a second.

I was pulled up while I was still disorientated, and helped to a chair at that point the room started to move... not a great sign.

"Bella... Are you okay?" Jaspers panicked voice reached me as I put my right hand to the spot on my head that was now throbbing... yep definitely tender. At that point I flipped back into reality and the fact that Edward was in surgery, and I needed answers.

"Edward? What happened to Edward?" I was surrounded; everyone was in front of me looking worried. Hell I was the last person they needed to worry about right now.

"His lung collapsed; just over an hour ago we have been trying to reach you since." Carlisle's voice was grave.

"I was shopping, I left my coat in the car...and that... had my phone in, I'm so sorry Carlisle..." At that point I was choking back the tears but a few escaped.

"Shhh, its okay there was nothing you could have done, it all happened so quickly it was lucky Esme and I were there, he was taken up to surgery immediately." His hand was on my shoulder now, wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?

"How bad is it?" Carlisle knew what I was asking; it was the same thing he asked me when Edward came in.

"We don't know, but Bella" he tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"This is not your fault," The guilt must be plastered over my face. "He is with the best people now; I would trust them with my life so I trust them with my son's." His voice was totally sincere no one could doubt the trueness of his words.

"Okay." I barely whispered. Everyone went back to their positions of worry, all but Jasper.

He spoke quietly to me. "Come on let's get you cleaned up eh?"

He quietly assisted me out of the room and into the nearest free cubicle where I sat down on the bed looking at my arms now covered in blood, Strange I hadn't even noticed I had cut myself, it probably happened when I fell outside, It looked like glass sticking out of my hands and wrists. I looked away, sure I was a doctor I saw blood every day, but my own blood I couldn't stand that, it made me feel sick.

Jasper pulled the curtain closed behind us.

"Bella, what did you do this time?" He tried to lighten the mood, but failed.

"I fell."

"On to glass? Trust you to do that, I remember the time you fell into that pool at that party when we were students I had never heard a girl scream like that, wasn't it Mike Newton that saved you?" He chuckled knowing my plain dislike for the guy who had been trying to go out with me for the past 4 years and happened to get a job here.

I tried to be humorous but my small chuckle fell flat.

Jasper was like my brother, and for all intensive purposes he was. He looked out for me during college to make sure I didn't go out with a dodgy guy or that I didn't get drugged up or plastered at parties.

Jasper slipped on a pair of surgical gloves and picked up a pair of tweezers ready to get the glass fragments out of my hands and wrists. I squeezed my eyes shut, as pain travelled up my arm but it was no way near as bad as the pain I was suffering inside over what was going on with Edward; my whole body was thrown into turmoil.

We were silent for several minutes while Jasper worked quickly, I heard the plink of each fragment hitting the surface of the bowl. When he was done with both hands he got some antiseptic wipes that stung as they cleaned up the blood on my cuts, Jasper was always so gentle and handled my hands with such care, and he knew I wasn't in the talking mood so just got on with it.

Once he wrapped them up in bandaging he looked up at me, my eyes (which had been preoccupied at the delightful curtain that surrounded the cubical, they really should have picked a better colour than _green_) flicked back to look at his.

"Okay, now don't throw a tantrum but I want a good look at you head before I'm satisfied to let you go."

I stared at him in disbelief; like a knock on the head was going to leave me brain damaged. Compared to what Edward was going through fighting for his life my "_accident" _was nothing.

"Jasper, I'm fine really can we please just get back to Carlisle, I want to know how long it is until Edward is out of theatre." I said quickly getting off the bed, too fast and I stumbled, more down to the fact of my bad co ordination skills rather than the small knock to my head.

Jasper gave a disapproving look and forced me to sit down.

"Bella, you are no help to Carlisle if you have a concussion which was basically my fault, I'm not about to let you walk around till I'm satisfied you okay."

"It wasn't your fault I..." I protested but a hand covered my mouth, so I settled for frowning while Jasper checked me over prodding my head checking for abnormalities before subjecting me to a torch being flashed in my eyes that made me blink.

After he finished his assessment he stepped back to address me with carful eyes.

"Okay, I don't think you have a concussion but take some Tylenol for the pain."

"Jasper, really it's not that bad."

"Trust me okay?" He gave me that look, that puppy look is so not fair, he knew me too well.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Oh and I do not want to see you working tomorrow." I opened my mouth to object, my heart was sinking did that mean I couldn't see how Edward would be? Another horrible thought flooded my mind... What if he wasn't here tomorrow? Would I just go home and wait for the call or could I stay and see the outcome?

Jasper interrupted my thought process.

"Don't give me that look Bella, look you can't work with both your hands bandaged anyway but it's not like I'm banning you from coming in to the Hospital come and go as you please, but just get some rest okay?"

"Thanks Jasper." Just then his pager went off; my whole body froze like I was tensing for an impact.

"It's Alice, time for me to check her over looks like she has been trying to get the nurses to contact me." He smiled, really smiled.

"How is she?"

"She is doing better; she hates it when I'm late."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We talk a lot; I keep her company when I'm not working. She is so small and fragile yet she has the will of a tiger for example, yesterday she tried to get out of bed on her own and go and see Rosalie when she didn't have any crutches." He chuckled.

"That's what me and Edward did, Jasper I'm in too deep I can't stay objective on this, I mean as his doctor he just seems so much more to me than just another patient, I couldn't bear to see anything happen to him... If he..." I couldn't finish.

"Bella, he is Carlisle's son its natural that you would feel more emotional about Edward, don't worry I will let you know when he is out of surgery."

He gave me a supportive smile before leaving.

That left me alone, without anyone to tell me that Edward was going to be alright I slipped deeper into worry and fear. I sat on the bed my legs curled up to my chest with my head resting on my knees. I soon couldn't contain my anxiety and tears started to fall, I couldn't bear to go back to Edward's family and pretend that I was fine or that Edward was fine because right now I just didn't know.

I stayed like that for some time before I had regained my composure enough for me to return to the family room.

Everyone, Carlisle, Esme and Emmet were all still on edge when I entered. It was sort of a silent vigil that reminded me of when people lit candles at a scene of an accident or laid flowers in memory of the dead... I didn't want to think that. I couldn't for my sake or Edward's; I would not allow that to happen I would do everything in my power to make sure it didn't.

We all remained like this for another hour, just silently thinking, the only noise was Esme whispering comforting things to Carlisle and vice versa. Suddenly my pager and Carlisle's pager went off at the same time and that could only mean two things he had either made it or not.

Carlisle was quicker to read his he immediately jumped to his feet.

"He is out of theatre and been taken up to ICU." He smiled good, news at last.

We all breathed a sigh of relief before making the mad dash up to ICU.

We found him, back in the room he had been the previous week only difference this time that there were more machines wired up to him, and a breathing tube down his throat to take the pressure away from his lung, and to keep his breathing regulated. I tried to block them out and see his face.

He looked more peaceful than ever his hair was swept back off his forehead eyes closed. Under his eyes were soft purple bags probably due to me keeping him up late with our 'talks'. Carlisle, Esme and Emmet rushed to his bedside Esme took Edwards hand rubbing the back of it and carefully stroking his hair. My body right now was craving to be there instead of her, to be touching and comforting him, though that was impossible.

Carlisle stood next to her gazing intently down on his son and Emmet sat on the other side. I saw this picture and yet I didn't fit in, who was I to Edward? No more than a doctor though it felt like more than that, I wanted to run away as I had no part in this intimate moment, so I turned and walked away I didn't belong next to Edward's side.

I hid myself away in my office and tried to distract myself with work.

It didn't work.

An hour or two past and I felt strong enough to head back to Edward's room I paused by the reception desk to check on where Carlisle and Esme were, I didn't want to intrude if they wanted to be alone with their son.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Swan my patient, Edward Cullen does he still have visitors?"

"Ah, yes Dr Cullen's son, no I believe he is alone at present his parents decided to stay overnight in one of the guest rooms." The Receptionist smiled sweetly I thanked her and headed to Edwards room in a sort of quick dash, I was already nervous as I pushed open the door.

He was still sleeping in a coma like state, which was to be expected. The doctors didn't know when he would wake up after that type of trauma and surgery; it could be hours, days, or possible even a week. Despite this I still hoped to find him awake, so I could see his dazzling green eyes questioning me. I sighed and sat next to him in one of the big comfy armchairs, I made a deal with myself to wait for as long as it takes till Edward wakes up, so I would be there and know he was truly alright. Of course that meant waiting no way was he going to come round from major surgery soon but I was prepared to wait.

His face still looked calm and peaceful; the room was silent apart from the steady bleeping of the machines that surrounded him that constantly reminded me how close we had come to losing him. He had a breathing tube inserted into his recently mended lung to keep the strain off of it until he looked like he was about to come round. I had known many patients to die from the injuries and after affects of similar accidents from which Edward had been in, it made me feel lucky to be alive.

My eyes traced every detail of his face over and over again.

His flawless lips, his defined cheekbones and his gorgeous hair that made me want to put my hands through it or touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. I memorized every curve and every line of his face to memory, his face was something I never wanted to forget.

When people are ill and unconscious or in comas it often helps to talk to them, many studies have shown that the patient can in fact hear what's going on around them and voices can comfort them.

It wasn't in my area of expertise but I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Hey" my voice cut the silence it felt strange at first and then it just flooded out of me.

"I was shopping; I left my cell phone and pager in my coat. Trust me to forget my coat when I go into the mall... I just want you to know, that I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. I should have been more organised and that... I'm sorry if I missed something, if I could have known or had any idea that your lung was worse off than we thought then I... What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry your hurt and I wish I could make it better. Carlisle and Esme they were so worried and Emmet he just looked lost. I think we all were..." I felt the desperate need to change the topic to something more cheerful.

"It's been snowing, should be a white Christmas this year maybe even 3 inches who knows! But I'm so un- coordinated I slipped on my way in and my hands fell on glass I think it was probably a beer bottle most likely belonging to Mr. Chase (Drunk man who came in.)"

"I think I might have mentioned him, his appointment is on boxing day I hope he can still get here despite the snow and fingers crossed he will be sober but you never know with him... I got presents for Charlie and Renee but I doubt I will get them posted now they can get them for New Year, they will understand. They know how busy it gets but I will call them tomorrow to wish them a merry Christmas... I should do that, it's not like I was doing anything special. Oh, and Jasper! He won't let me work; okay I admit working would be difficult with these." As If to explain myself I held up my bandaged hands and looked at them slightly smiling to myself.

"But, I think Jasper just wanted me to rest or something maybe due to the fact I bumped into him and as a result banged my head on the floor...I don't have a concussion and it took a while to convince him I was fine, he still gave me pain meds though... I sometimes wonder if he recognises the fact I am a fully trained Doctor and can subscribe my own medication... but Oh well if he wants to do that I won't stand in his way. Jasper once he has his mind set on something sticks with it. He was talking about Alice today you know, one of the other patients, she is doing well and he really gets on with her."

"It sort of reminded me of our talks, you know about random things about friends, work and family. I miss them you know? I know it's been only a few hours it feels like days to me, I'm not sure, but Edward just so you know you will always be more than a patient to me. I don't have a word to say how I feel ,_friend _doesn't seem adequate somehow...I'm not sure on that and I know I shouldn't be this emotionally involved you know how it is but, I can't help myself I'm selfish I crave your company and I shouldn't. Sorry about that." I yawned and looked at the clock it was nearly midnight.

"Just get better okay? Carlisle needs you, Esme needs you and Emmet and so do I" I smiled I could feel my eyelids drooping with exhaustion catching up with me.

I just managed to see the clock strike midnight.

"Happy Christmas Edward."

EPOV:

The last thing I remembered was the suffocation strangling my chest, and my breath coming out in painful exasperating pants as I tried in vain to stop myself from slipping under into the black nothingness, my last glimpse at Carlisle's face showed him completely panic stricken. I just drifted again; it felt odd because I didn't have any control anymore like I had become the passenger instead of the driver.

A Few things I did know, was I could hear a voice a sweet beautiful voice. But I was too far away to hear what the angel was saying it was very frustrating so I settled for listening to the rise and pitch of the sound and followed it till it got slower and quieter till it eventually stopped, a gentle breathing sound replaced it and it lulled me into a sort of unconsciousness coma trance.

Then, I heard some more angels but they were different from the first. They all had different tones and pitches they comforted me but not as much as the first angel voice, because they did sound like angels to me, so maybe I was dead and just hadn't reached heaven yet. I didn't want to be dead, I didn't want to go there, there was still so much I had not yet done and things I wanted to do.

I thought about Bella, I had only known her for such a short time and I wanted to get to know her more. I couldn't bear the thought of not hearing her laugh again and the way she swept her dark hair back, that left me breathless. Also my Parents and Emmet, how could I leave them without saying goodbye?

I couldn't.

Then I heard it again, the first angel. Her soft comforting voice lulled me into a place of peacefulness; I let my painful worries subside. She continued in this manner for some time, and all I could do was stay in this state, hoping against hope that this cruel twist of fate wouldn't last much longer. There were two things that I was thankful for though, one was the absence of pain it was a relief to be away from it, and the other was that this angel was here with me in my time of need. The time continued to pass...

**Okay, sorry it took longer to get up a week and a day, but it's not that bad I will make it up by writing a longer chapter for next week **** Okay I have figured out 72 people are following this and 21 people have reviewed what about the other 51 of you? Love you all for reading but reviews really help and give me inspiration to write more so please don't ignore that pretty box below. Thanking you in advance **

**England girl x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helooo ****here is Chapter 5, sorry for any mistakes! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it was the most reviewed chapter so far which is great it reach over 50! Whoo!! Thanks for the support hope you like this sorry it is a bit rough round the edges.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Playlist: 'You make it real for me' By James Morrison (really suits this chapter please listen to it!)**_

Mmmm  
There's so much craziness, surrounding me  
There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You make it real for me

When I'm not sure of, my priorities  
When I've lost sight of, where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water, washing over me  
You make it real for me

And I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who saved me...

BPOV:

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like a pulse behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

New Year's was creeping in and I was desperate for Edward to regain consciousness. The days were beginning to take their toll on me, as I walked exhaustedly into the hospital reception I remembered why I was here and hurried up to Edwards room. His condition over the last 3 days had been the same, he was still in his coma, and Carlisle, Jasper and I were finding it hard to find any signs of when he would wake up. I had managed to stay with Edward during most of my free time, much to the disapproval of Jasper and Carlisle, who kept insisting that I needed to rest more.

I hurried up the stairs; it was surprisingly (I had found out) much faster than the lift though it did leave me a bit breathless after climbing four flights. I had been doing this so often now I was almost used to it, and balancing my workload and my coffee were becoming almost second nature. The first thing I did when I got in was to check on Edward the time now was 7:30am my shift started at 8:00 so that gave me some time also Carlisle was staying in the hospital so was with Edward 24/7. It was he (after two days) who convinced me to go home and get some rest, I reluctantly agreed since Edward was not getting worse and to all of our disappointment he wasn't showing much sign of improvement either...

So I promised to be at his side at every chance I got until he woke up, Jasper and Carlisle promised to page me at any sign that Edward's condition was changing. Knowing Carlisle was already up and sitting by him reading this morning's paper with his usual coffee and two custard creams, Esme took over from Carlisle around Lunchtime. Emmet popped in every evening and I stayed late most nights so we were all taking our turn to sit with Edward it was a sure way to make sure there was a good chance he would wake up and someone would be there.

I sighed as I used my back to push open the door to the ward, which jogged my hand holding my coffee and spilled some on my white coat. Great, a brilliant way to start the day I was so preoccupied with trying to wipe the coffee mark off my coat I didn't look up in time...again. Bumping into people was becoming a habit now I looked up half expecting it to be Jasper but instead it was a different Blonde haired doctor and he was smiling.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I really should look where I'm going more."

"That's fine I have Good news, Edward is showing signs of improvement so much so his chest tube is being taken out in..." He looked at his watch. "An hour or so, and he should be awake by the end of the day." His voice literally overflowed with happiness I could already feel my mouth pulling into a big grin.

"Carlisle that is brilliant!" Joy was bursting from me now, as I thanked him and rushed to Edward's room that was now conveniently only occupied by him.

I sighed with relief as I saw him, still looking peaceful but a few less machines than before and the rise and fall of his chest seemed more defined and strong. His face was still utter perfection his hair was in careful disarray spread out on his pillow, the sun was slowly making its way into the room as if it was creeping up to peep in. It made Edward's hair look more like a bronzy colour the sun highlighted bits red I restrained myself again from touching it. My eyes gently followed every line of his face again and again, and I continued to talk to him about what I was up to and the good news that he should wake up soon.

I sat there talking to him for a while before I reluctantly had to head and start my shift.

Today was Monday 28th December officially Day 4 of Edward's Coma and hopefully the last, Time seemed to mock me by going agonisingly slow as I made my rounds and checked in and out new patients. I had an 8 year old boy called John come in with a broken leg he had fallen out of a tree at school, His mother looked frantic and John was screaming and crying as you would expect.

"Okay John we are going to send you up to X-ray to get your leg looked at, so we can see where it is broken." I tried to placate him.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE! IT HURTS"

His mother was flailing her arms around trying to soothe him...

Which was not working...mmm... different tactics were in order.

"If you don't go to X-ray, we can't see where your leg is broken so we can't fix it. Okay if you go to X-ray then I will get you your favourite chocolate and comics for being a brave boy?"

He stopped crying and went into sniffing as he considered my offer.

"Doe's it...it hurt? The...X-ray...thing?" He looked frightened.

I chuckled. "No, it is like having a picture taken but it shows us your skeleton."

"Oh...., okay can my mummy come too?"

"She can come up with you, but you have to have your X-ray on your own but don't worry a nurse is there."

"That's not fair why can't mummy have a picture too?"

This time his mother laughed and replied.

"Because mummy has not got a broken bone so doesn't need a picture sweetie, don't worry I will only be outside the door."

"Okay, let's go then." I called another nurse to help wheel John out of his cubical and up to X-ray.

"Hey, my favourite chocolate is Galaxy and my favourite comic is Teenage mutant ninja turtles!" seemed to me his mood had changed a bit, I smiled.

"Okay, I will see you in half an hour with your goodies be good for your mum now." I waved him off and his mum mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back to her son.

I smiled to myself again; I loved my job.

It was coming up to 12:00 and I still had not seen Jasper, maybe he was with his patient Alice I had seen him round the women's ward a lot recently. S o going on instinct I decided to head over there after John came back from X-ray.

I headed to the little shop in the hospital to purchase the goodies for John, lucky for him they did have his specified comic and chocolate, the shop was quite busy and took a solid 10 minutes to pay before I could head out. Just as I did something caught my eye in the waste bin.

It was a newspaper from last week the day after Edward's Crash, it showed three mangled cars with bloodstained seats as I stood frozen studying the image it looked impossible that anyone could have made it out alive. They were so crushed and broken; some doors had been sawn off obviously for the emergency crews to gain access. I caught the first few lines of the article which were visible:

**CRASH CHAOS **

**There were two fatalities in last night's crash reportedly caused by a couple in their 70's who lost control of their car, their vehicle then ploughed into two more cars taking them off the road injuring four more people, who are said to be in a critical state. An Inquest into the deaths of the...**

I couldn't read anymore, I couldn't look at the picture.

The ugly picture of hunks of metal that no longer resembled cars, I turned away and headed back to the ward, how little I needed reminding of the damage that had been caused.

That was in the past, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice had escaped with their lives... _Just._

I shook my head clear as I headed back to John's cubicle; I forced a smile on my face as I pulled back the curtain to find him and his mother talking.

"Hello again how did your X-ray go?"

"Wasn't so bad, do you have my chocolate?"

"Why of course." I pulled the comic and chocolate round from my back as if I were producing a rabbit from a hat, and I could have been for the smile that appeared on the boys face. As I handed over the goodies his mother handed me his X-ray file, I flipped them out and put them up on the board where my eyes scanned for breaks and fractures.

"Here is the bad news, your leg is broken so will need to be put in a cast, a nurse will be able to do that shortly and the good news is you can go home today."

"Will it hurt?"

"It will a bit I'm afraid."

His mother comforted him and smiled at me.

"I have to go now, so I will leave you in the capable hands of Sally."

"Thank you Dr. Swan." His mother smiled at me.

"Don't go!"

I chuckled.

"I have to, but don't worry Sally has a secret stash of superman comics I'm sure she will share them with you."

I waved goodbye and fetched Sally to attend to John. Sally seriously did have a stash of comics she loved them I could see her and John get on like a house on fire.

I looked at the clock it was nearly 3:00 and I hadn't had any lunch, but I didn't care. My main worry was that I had still not found Jasper so acting on instinct I decided to try and find him. And if my latest hunch was right he would be on the woman's ward with Alice who he seemed to be spending quite a lot of his time with so she was my best bet.

It wasn't that busy when I reached the ward so if he was here it shouldn't take long to find him...

I looked round the first few lines of beds to no avail I popped my head round the corner of the ward so I got a good view of the next isle of beds, my eyes zeroed in automatically on a patient two beds away.

It was Alice.

And look who was with her, none other than Jasper who was sitting by her whispering something in her ear whilst holding her hand. She was giggling in response even from my hiding place I could hear her light pixie laugh as it travelled through the air.

She still had some bandaging round her head covering her short spiky hair but it poked through at places; her face was alive in what I could only see as pure happiness as she gazed into Jaspers eyes. Okay I was guessing there, because I could only see the back of Jaspers blonde head but still it looked as if she was gazing into where his eyes would be, slowly blushing. I smiled that's exactly what happens to me when I talked to Edward...

I had to whip myself back into the present before I got too carried away with my thoughts, which were totally ridiculous because I was in dream world that Edward would ever see me as more than his doctor.

They were still deep in conversation my eyes wandered then...WOW another surprise,

Emmet was sitting next to Rosalie both were in wheelchairs talking and watching the big TV, which was at the bottom of the ward that was sort of a day area for those who could travel there. They too looked in their own little bubble as Emmet tried to explain something about football... or that was what it looked like he was using his hands a lot and pointing to the screen. For the first time I looked at Rosalie, well it had to be her I had seen her profile when Jasper was showing me Alice's she looked even more beautiful in the flesh, her long blonde hair was elegantly flowing down her back with just the right amount of curly subtle waves that you saw only on front pages of vogue.

It would knock every woman's self esteem in the building when they looked at her, and even after a deadly crash she still came out looking like a model. Her face was perfectly shaped with high defining cheekbones an even as I squinted to get a better look she wasn't even wearing any make up. I sighed.

"Bella?" A very familiar voice asked.

Damn I had been caught.

I swivelled round putting an innocent smile on my blushing face, ready to see Jasper.

"Yes."

"What were you squinting at?" His face looked puzzled.

"Erm... nothing."

He raised his eyebrow and I remembered why I was down here in the first place.

"Actually I was looking for you, I haven't seen you in a while you been busy?"

This time it was Jasper who started to go a bit red, which didn't escape my notice.

"Erm... Yes actually, had a busy week with patients you know the usual."

It was now my time to raise my brow, one thing we both had in common was we couldn't lie, not _well anyway._

"So nothing to do with Alice being moved down to the wards?"

"Maybe..." Then he cracked. "Bella she is like no one I have ever met, worst is that she gets discharged tomorrow and she will be gone." He looked solemn.

"Jasper, have you heard of a communication device called a mobile or the internet?"

He gave me a sour look.

"It's not that easy, I can't suddenly go up to her and say 'hey Alice I really like you can I please have your number?' She would think I'm a total stalker!"

"Why? Look no way would she be flirting with you if she didn't want your number."

"Flirting? How would you know? Have you been spying again?"

"Maybe... not the point though it was clear she likes you. Come on Jasper as if you need any emotional support from me, just go and ask her!" I said giving him a shove in the right direction, he looked back unsure before I waved him forward and he reluctantly gave in.

I smiled as I watched from a safe distance as he put his hand through his hair as he asked Alice for her number, he always did that when he was nervous a trait he picked up from Carlisle no doubt. I saw Alice smile and reach into her bag by the side of her bed and pulling out a small pink phone.

Mission accomplished.

I put my arms across my chest in satisfaction before heading out of the ward.

I managed to grab a Sandwich and some coke at the canteen at 4:00, I wasn't one to linger on a lunch break and I had been working flat out all day so it was a sort of very very late lunch, I decided since I had finished my work I could go and sit with Edward.

I basically ran up the stairs and slowed down as I reached the final few steps; I was going to be careful about going through doors that went both ways. Once I was safely through that obstacle I was on the home run down to Edward's room I made a silent prayer that he was alone because if he wasn't I would be too chicken to stay as it wasn't like I was related to him or anything just another doctor.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I opened the door, counted to three then opened them.

I breathed a sigh of relief he was alone, still a sleeping angel though.

I moved as stealthily as I could to sit in the big blue armchair next to him, all around the room now there was a even spreading of 'Get Well Soon' Cards placed all along the window sill and on his bedside tables. All bright and multicoloured it made the room look far more cheerful than it usually did; a few caught my eye as I recognised handwriting of Jasper and another...

To Edward

Get well soon,

From Tanya xxx

and all the nursing staff.

Sudden waves of Jealousy went over me, since when did Tanya and her motley crew of nurse's work up here? And since when! Images flooded my mind as I imagined Tanya being up here with Edward, talking to him just like I did, and sitting in this chair!

No, get a grip. Everyone knew about Carlisle's son obviously _everyone _was going to send cards even _Tanya._ I never got on with her since day one, she always used to make snide comments like 'Brain Box Bella has done it again (Whenever I answered more than one question), and 'Bella's such a loner has she even ever seen the sun?' all of which I was just within earshot of me... Unfortunately.

So now I ignored her vile comments, but still to think she had sent Edward a card... made me feel uneasy I felt like I wanted to protect him from the likes of Tanya.

I studied the rest of the room, there was a pile of Books and CD's on the bed side table I decided to take a look at a few. There was Michael buble's new one, a few R & B rappers as well most likely from Emmet guessing by what Edward told me about him and right at the bottom of the pile was James's Morrison's 'Truths for me songs for you' album. I hadn't heard that one before I flipped it over and discovered why I hadn't heard of him. He was an English singer well that explained it; I carefully studied the titles of the songs before placing it back on the pile making a mental note to ask Edward about it when he woke up.

I finally turned my attention to Edward himself for the first time since I entered the room, as Carlisle had promised no breathing tube and Edward's chest was rising and falling strongly to some unknown steady rhythm. I let my eyes wander further up his body taking in every detail, the defined shape of his neck and cheekbones, his perfectly angled nose the disarray of his hair.

I realised now I could watch him for hours and not notice the time fly by.

It was an eerie silence in the room which I felt compelled to fill.

I told him all about my day, my patients my friends talking just felt like the right thing to do, even though it wasn't as near as good as the two way conversations I was used to having with him. Just then his eyes flickered when I was midway through my sentence about the New Year's party.

_**Epov: **_

Over The next period of time I continued to remain in the fog, not quite away from the world but not quite with it either. Then suddenly I heard her words getting closer and I could hear what she was saying...I could hear her exact words.

"...So we had Turkey sandwiches for lunch not exactly a roast but close enough." She laughed and then it clicked.

That was Bella's laugh I was so close to the surface now it felt as if I had been underwater and only now was I resurfacing. I could move my eyelids and my mouth it was all coming back to me now, but all I wanted was to see her face and her deep chocolate eyes, I knew she was there and I wanted to see her.

But with the recognition of Bella's voice came something else, the pain was back in full force, which would have knocked me off my feet if I had been standing. The pain in my chest was explosive and I struggled to keep a grip on my new found reality, but I could still hear her talking so I pushed the pain away and focused on her voice instead.

"So, now we are getting ready for the New Year's party I don't want to go, dancing is not my forte as..." She stopped mid sentence as I finally pushed my eyes fully open into the bright light I had to blink a few times till my eyes were focused enough to see her. I was struggerling to keep the pain at bay, but Bella's sweet voice was helping me keep a hold.

"Edward?"

She was sitting next to my bed her hands had been resting on the side, her hair was down and messy and looked like she had swept it back a lot or run her fingers through it. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept for days and it made her brown eyes stand out against her pale skin, it made her look like she had been crying, but right now a smile was spreading across her face that cancelled all that out. She still looked beautiful just tired I felt my heart accelerate in response.

"Bella." I managed to croak out feebly. My throat felt rough and sore. And I'm sure that the pain was now evident on my face.

**Duh da! He is awake, bout time too for the second time mind you... Okay don't worry things should get a bit more interesting from here on. Sorry if it was a tad boring but an important part especially the whole Jasper X Alice and Rose X Em. Please ****REVIEW ****it helps a lot! Thanks in advance.**

**England girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took so long... mmm... I think I will be more careful about what time I update, because the last chapter was posted at 11:00pm and it was the least reviewed chapter, thank you to those who did review! I will update at an earlier time in future. Enjoy!**

**C****hapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV:**

I was so happy, I was back. Sure I was in a lot of pain but Bella was here! I wished I could get up and go to her but the pain very conveniently reminded me I was bed bound.

"Edward, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" She quickly came and hovered over me. She was so close her breath tickled the skin of my cheek, which shut me up for a few seconds before I regained composure.

"I...Erm... my chest, what happened? My throat feels like someone tried to sandpaper..." I coughed at the end which felt like my lungs had burst into flames.

Worry filled Bella's eyes. But the pain was too much I couldn't reassure her, as my chest continued to spasm. She went into action straight away by pulling back the sheets and undoing my top so she had a clear view of my chest, she starting prodding around with her hands and listening to my chest for a while before she was satisfied that I was okay.

Under her touch I immediately started to relax and my breathing slowed down to a normal steady rhythm, it still hurt, but nowhere near as much and Bella's hands had a very calming effect. Without saying anything she turned away and went to the sink which was on the other side of the room and poured a glass of water before returning to me.

"Water, it will help" She smiled offering it to me; I tried to sit up on my own but couldn't quite make it without releasing a grunt of pain. Bella caught on quick and helped me by slipping her arm round my back supporting me as I lifted myself into a seating position; strange electricity ran through my body where her arm touched the bare skin of my back. Bella looked also taken aback I wondered if she had felt it too...

She held the small polystyrene cup to my mouth which felt incredibly dry, but as the water poured in it was like the most gorgeous refreshing drink I had ever had. Her eyes seemed to be searching over me, waiting for something to happen but I couldn't be tense around her I felt..._Safe._

I was so used to saving other people's lives at work, that I never thought there would have been a day where I was the one needing saving.

She pulled the cup away; I had drained it in a matter of a few seconds. She pulled back as if to get a better look at me. Her hair was down it reached a few inches below her shoulder, its brown curls looked so soft and fragile like her I just wanted to touch it...

"How's that?" Her curious voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Much, better...Thank you." every movement hurt but the water had dulled the pain for now.

"Your lung collapsed, you were in theatre for 3 hours and went into a coma. Today is the 28th you were under for 4 days..." She winced as she told me this. "It was a close call...hey least you're in time to welcome in 2010." She laughed weakly.

I tried to process what she was telling me, I felt relief to know why I was in pain and shocked that I had lost four whole days of my life it felt like I had only been a sleep and just woken up.

"Hey, I should go get Carlisle and Esme. They have been worried sick; Carlisle has been staying just down the corridor he wanted to be here when you woke up."

I was touched, Carlisle would do anything for me I made a mental promise to take him and Mum out (when I could move about) It was the least I could do for putting them through this. They didn't need to worry about me, but I suppose I would always be there only son and telling Mum not to worry was like telling someone not to breathe.

I was suddenly wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised Bella had got up and was nearly at the door and I had no idea when she would be back.

"Bella, you will be back won't you?" Suddenly unease filled me I had barely had time to talk to her; I wasn't ready to let her go.

She turned the second I said her name.

"Tomorrow..." And right on cue she let out a small yawn. Just then I glanced at the clock it was nearly 9:00 and if my suspicions were correct she would have started working very early this morning. I felt like an idiot for keeping her here, she must have finished her shift hours ago. At the same time I was on a weird high that Bella had stayed with me also sadness that I would have to wait that long to see her again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

There was an eerie silence after Bella had gone. Like she had taken something away, it didn't last more than two minutes though...

Soon enough the room was filled, Carlisle came running through the door soon followed by Esme and Emmet all crowding round my bed as Carlisle gave the once over even after I told him I felt _fine _at least 10 times he still wouldn't listen. Dad's (mental eye roll) So wasn't exactly _fine _in every sense ( apart from the weak lung, broken thigh, collar bone maybe a few broken ribs chucked in...) I was, more now than I had been. Because now was surrounded by my family and...Bella.

Though she would never see me than more than her patient I knew that, but still part of me hoped she may see me as a bit more than some broken man who was bedbound.

Time was passing again as Emmet started cracking jokes, as usual.

Mum held my hand and stroked my hair, telling me how they had been so scared that they had nearly lost me. Her calm voice lulled me back to sleep, a restless sleep as the only face I could see again and again was my beautiful doctor.

**BPOV:**

I reluctantly, closed the door behind me leaving the newly woken Edward behind me. He was awake and I knew what my first duty was, I shouldn't have stalled as I did trying to tease out more time with him. It wasn't right or fair, I should have got Carlisle the second his eyes fluttered open.

But I didn't. Stupid, stupid I was only going to end up getting hurt by wishing for something that was never going to happen.

I rushed quickly down to the desk at the end off the corridor, lucky for me there was a nurse on duty which would make it easy to locate where Edward's parents where. I didn't feel like running off round the hospital trying to find them and leaving the floor Edward was on, he would be alone and I wouldn't allow that, it wasn't right.

"Hey, there can I help you?" It was the same sickly sweet young nurse, who chewed peppermint all day long, which blasted you with mintness the second she opened her mouth.

"Yes, can you please page Dr. Cullen his son has woken up."

She was still chewing, as she started typing out the message. Seriously annoyed me couldn't she be any quicker?

"Name?"

"Dr. Swan." God I sounded like an idiot not even introducing myself! I was starting to lose my basic skills, at least tonight I might be able to sleep properly.

"Sent, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you." I departed quickly, heading for the lift forcing myself to look only forwards because if I looked back there was no doubt in my mind that I would give in and run back to Edward's room.

But I couldn't he needed his family not me, just like before when he came to.

I literally ran to the locker room to grab my things before heading quickly out of the locker room, just as I reached for my car keys I got paged and as I suspected it was from Carlisle wondering where I was no doubt. I flipped it out of my pocket with my keys, but I couldn't quite catch both in time and my pager fell to the floor. Just as I reached for it a white hand got to it before me, I smiled as I looked up, and Jasper was dangling the pager in front of me.

"Lost something?"

"No, thank you" As I took it back.

"Going somewhere perhaps?"

I groaned, why was it always Jasper to notice things?

when I didn't want him to.

"Home, it's late. Where are you going?"

"Bella, you shift ended over 3 hours ago have you been with Edward?"

"You haven't answered my question yet!" He wasn't going to drop it, he never did.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a very sarcastic look.

"Okay, fine I was. Just talking and anyway he just woke up, I got a message to Carlisle so they should be with him now. So I'm going home I'm not needed." I could feel the hint of sadness in my words which was worse than pathetic.

"Bella, you know you should rest more don't you? And I'm sure Edward will need you more, if that's what you are thinking. By the way thanks for the help with Alice." Immediately his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! How did that go? Have you asked her out yet?" I loved quizzing him for once it made him the subject of blushes instead of me.

"Well, I asked her out to see a film next week? Does that count?" he seemed unsure, which was very unlike Jasper.

"YES! It counts! Ooo… what are you going to wear? Please please not a T-shirt you have worn three days in a row!" I was never one for fashion but Jasper had some God awful clothes.

"You sound just like Alice, she asked me that same thing, you know she has a little boutique store a few blocks away? Anyway she is picking my outfit, looks like I don't get a say. Hey maybe if things go well next week do you want to join us for dinner sometime?"

Uh oh, anyone heard of the saying threes a crowd?

"Well, we will see. I wouldn't want to be a spare wheel or something…"

"Bella, you are never a spare wheel. And Alice really wants to meet you."

"Jasper! What have you been saying?"

"Oh not much…" I could only imagine all the embarrassing stories that had been let loose, if Jasper wasn't such a good friend than I would have happily hit him over the head with my heavy file.

"Better not have been much, for your sake."

"Bella, you couldn't get your own back on a fly let alone me."

"Well, we will have to see." I said slyly a plan already starting to form in my head, this will be good. As I was thinking on my GET JASPER BACK plot I realised I still hadn't looked at the message on my pager. I glanced at it, yes I was right it was from Carlisle:

'_Where are you?'_

I replied quickly almost stabbing the buttons back, I was too tired to explain to Jasper what I was doing.

'_Going home very tired. See you tomorrow say hi to Edward for me.'_

"Bella, what's up?" Jasper brought me back to ground level

"Oh, just Carlisle wondering where I am. Edward has just woken up, I thought best to message his family and make my exit."

"Oh, okay then. Great news though and just in time for the New Year Prom."

I had totally forgotten about that... I didn't really want to remember either; last year didn't go so well. I cringed inwardly at the memory

"Are you going with Alice?" I was almost 99.9% sure he was, by the sounds of it this Alice girl wouldn't miss out on the chance to dress up.

"Yes...Are you going?"

"No, you know what happened last year. I think for everyone's safety it would be best if I stayed home."

"Oh yeah..." He chuckled that sent me into glowing bright red.

"Still, you should go...hey maybe you and Edwa-"

I didn't let him finish.

"I very much doubt that, he has just come out of a coma asking me to prom is the last thing he would do. Besides he probably has better things to do." I looked down at the floor to cover up the disappointment that was spreading across my face.

"Okay, well think about it. It would be much more fun if you came." He smiled, always the optimist.

"Sure it would..." I grumbled as Jasper hurried along the corridor on the way to his next patient as I made my way to my red car through the clear crisp night.

**EPOV:**

I awoke mid morning, which wasn't very like me. But considering what I was recovering from it was understandable.

The light yellow curtains were drawn letting the glow of the sun shine brightly through, I cursed myself for sleeping in, as that meant I would have missed Bella and would have to wait till the end of the day to see her. I looked around properly for the first time, the room was covered in get well soon cards I grabbed a few closest to me. Some from a few distant relatives who I hadn't heard of in at least a few years and from a few nurses whose names I did not recognise who the hell was _Tanya??_ And why did it have a few x's? I shuddered to think.

I tried to pull myself up so I was sitting upright; I had to grit my teeth so I didn't let out a painful gasp. My body felt weak and battered but at last I did it, and with no help! I also felt at the same time exhausted but on a weird high that made me feel like I had climbed a mountain rather than what should be a simple action.

I could now reach a book that was perched on the edge of my bedside table. I didn't recognise the back so flipped it over the title was '_Pride and Prejudice' _this was defiantly not mine, I wondered who had left it there? I opened the cover and a note slipped outI caught it just before it fell off the bed to the floor.

I recognised the handwriting before I got round to reading it. My heart did double time, it was Bella's handwriting. I knew because I had seen her writing on my charts, it read:

_To Edward,_

_Happy Christmas and New Year!_

_I hope it is a better one; here is a little something for a classics kind of guy!_

_I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

_From_

_Bella x_

I clutched the note close, I traced the dents in the paper where the pen had scrawled her writing. I hadn't thought about Christmas, I realised this was the first Christmas present I had received and so typical that out of all the things I could have picked up it was Bella's gift! If there was anything that was supposed to be a sign I guess this was it.

I chuckled as I began reading; I let the hours slip away happily as the light outside the window brushed from yellow to orange to pink then blue. I almost didn't notice that someone entered the room.

I was so startled I dropped the book I was at least half way through.

"Oh, sorry Edward I didn't mean to disturb you." Her voice was like sweet music to my ears.

"Bella." A strange sort of relief coloured my voice.

"I said I would come, well I came this morning but you were asleep."

"You should have woken me up" I felt self conscious that she had seen me sleeping, but then again everyone had when I was in my coma.

"I couldn't, you needed your rest." She bent down and picked up the book and placed it back on the side, a smile spread across her face. It made me smile too.

"Ah, I see you finally got you present I remembered you liked classics."

"You are right; it is a good book by the way."

"I know" she gave me a smug smile. I wondered exactly how many books she read...

"Do you spend most of your spare time reading? Don't you go out?" It was supposed to make her laugh; instead I got a blush which was not what I was expecting.

"Well, I'm so busy at work and with sorting out decorations for the Prom. Which I could do without right now I was never good at art, I don't get much time to just relax and I like books..." She sounded so embarrassed which was not needed I chuckled.

That's it a Prom, I knew something was happening for New Year, a strange thing clicked in my brain did someone talk to me about it? Something about dancing? It just came out.

"You don't like dancing, do you?"

Bella's face went immediately red, a beautiful blush coloured her cheeks.

"You heard me then."

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap playing with a strand that was loose from her white coat. I could tell she was probably picking the right thing to say, her silence for a few seconds were the most frustrating. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on in her head.

"Well..." She was still looking down. "When, you were unconscious I sort of came and talked to you. They say that, when someone is in a coma talking to them can help. That they can hear you..." She trailed off her blush deepened which ended her sentence for her.

A strange sort of happiness flooded through me, the _joy_ that she had come and talked to _me _when I was unconscious. She was there for me, even when I wasn't quite there myself.

"Thank you, that means a lot. So what's this about not dancing?"

"No way, not going there." She shook her head.

"Hey, not fair! Please." I gave her my persuasive crooked smile; it seemed to work as she seemed to be a bit dazed herself.

"I can't dance..."

"Did, no one ever teach you?" I was generally curious who couldn't dance?

"No... Let's just say I inherited two left feet from my dad..." Her chocolate eyes gazed back at mine I could see her lips pull into a soft smile.

"That will not do, what is this New Year Party; don't they have a Prom or something?" I could feel a ridiculous, reckless plan form in my head... Stupid, stupid and yet so tempting.

"They do...but I think it's safer for everyone if I avoid it as last year I knocked over a drinks table and two other people, I spent the rest of my evening having glass removed from my arm."

I couldn't help but release a small chuckle where the pain was just bearable. I knew what I was going to ask was totally out of place, that I had no right to ask it but I felt I had to before someone else did.

"What if you had someone who could keep you away from the drinks table?" As soon as it was out, I regretted my forwardness I had only just woken up from a coma nearly two days ago and I was trying to ask this beautiful woman out...was I crazy?

Probably yes.

Silence followed she looked speechless probably agreeing with my earlier thought 'CRAZY'

"I mean, if you had no plans..." I trailed off like an idiot.

"Edward, are you asking me out?"

**Sorry, again this took so long. Had a bit of writers block plus I had no time to write last weekend I didn't even manage to get on my laptop, and this week has flown by and school has kept me busy. It's a bad excuse I know, I will make a different promise to update as soon as I can. Sorry it might be another 2 weeks as I am off to San Francisco choir tour can't wait!**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes!!**

**England girl x**


End file.
